


Not Yet

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [120]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frustrating Pining, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick note to sat that these three chapters are three separate points in Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship, though they are all connected. They can be read out of order or on their own, but I wanted to play with this progression through vignettes.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to sat that these three chapters are three separate points in Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship, though they are all connected. They can be read out of order or on their own, but I wanted to play with this progression through vignettes.  
> Hope you enjoy!

10-2-15  
Prompt:  
Pairing: BokuAka  
Rating:  
  
Bokuto woke with a start in the middle of the night, the image of Akaashi, sweating and panting and writhing under him, faded as quickly as it had come. He let his head fall back onto the pillow with a dull groan, slapping his hands over his face. A peek at the clock told him it was a quarter to four in the morning. He had to be up in two hours for practice, but he knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep after that.  
  
It had been such a good dream, too.  
  
Bokuto inhaled sharply as he remembered the way Akaashi had arched against him, the way he had looked up at him with those sultry eyes. He hated himself for the way it turned him on. Akaashi was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had been pretty much in love with the boy since they had met in Bokuto’s second year of high school, and _Akaashi_ had actually asked _him_ out shortly after Bokuto had started college. There was only one problem.  
  
Akaashi deserved to be treated like a prince. He deserved the world on a silver tray. He deserved everything that Bokuto had to offer, and so much more. After almost a year of dating, Bokuto had accepted that he was enough for Akaashi romantically. He didn’t understand why someone as perfect as Akaashi was satisfied with someone like him, but he had accepted it. The problem was, that acceptance had led Bokuto to fantasizing about taking their relationship _further_ , about _touching_ Akaashi, about _Akaashi_ touching _him_.  
  
It led Bokuto to laying awake in the middle of the night, sweaty and hard.  
  
There was nothing for it. This was the third night that this had happened in the past week alone, and Bokuto was sure that cold showers and determination wouldn’t work much longer. So he mumbled an apology to Akaashi and reached beneath the blankets.  
  
  
  
Bokuto was acting strange.  
  
Well.  
  
More strange than normal.  
  
Akaashi watched him through narrow eyes from his seat across their usual table at the campus cafe. He was jumpy, he kept blushing, and every time he met Akaashi’s eye he would look away guiltily. He sat with his shoulders hunched up to his neck - those broad, strong shoulders that Akaashi had fantasized about digging his nails into until Bokuto took revenge and tied his wrists together…  
  
Akaashi shook his head to clear his thoughts. This morning’s shower session had been…  intense, sure, but now was not the time to dwell on it. Bokuto was delicate, after all. He needed to be handled with care and meticulous coaxing, or he would startle like a rabbit.  
  
Akaashi wished that wasn’t the only thing they could do like rabbits.  
  
Bokuto was looking at him strangely, and Akaashi cursed himself internally for his distraction.  
  
“Sorry, what was that?” he asked. Bokuto looked at him a moment longer, then grinned and started talking again.  
  
He had nice lips. They were a soft pink, darker than they had been in high school. His eyes had gotten even better, too. They were sharper now, slightly narrower and much more intense. Akaashi could get lost in those eyes without even the slightest complaint. God, how he wanted to watch those eyes grow hazy with want, with desperation, with pleasure.  
  
But Bokuto wasn’t ready yet. And that was fine, really. Akaashi wanted him, but he loved him more. What he really wanted was for Bokuto to be happy.  
  
So he filed away the shape of Bokuto’s lips for later that night and focused on today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty sequel?  
> Smutty sequel.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

10-3-15  
Prompt: Not Yet (pt 2)  
Pairing: BokuAka  
Rating: Explicit  
  
When Akaashi woke to hear Bokuto gasp and murmur his name in a voice filled with desire, he figured it was just another dream. He had a lot of those dreams, after all. Though, having a wet dream about Bokuto having a wet dream was pretty new. He had a vivid enough imagination to make this work, so he gave a mental shrug and decided to roll with it, hoping it would ease some of the frustration later that day.  
  
“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered, sitting up and rolling onto his knees above Bokuto. He reached down to trail his fingertips along Bokuto’s neck, making him twitch in his sleep. “Bokuto-san, you’re dreaming.” Bokuto whined softly, his hips and legs shifting under the blankets. Akaashi grinned and threw a leg over Bokuto, straddling his hips. He ground down in a tight little circle, throwing his head back and biting his lip as he did so. “Fuck, Bokuto-san,” he hissed, grinding down harder.   
  
“’Kaashi,” Bokuto groaned, moving his hips harder. Akaashi moaned at the stabs of pleasure that rocketed up his spine as Bokuto’s erection ground into his ass. He leaned forward, letting his hands clutch at Bokuto’s shoulders, digging in tight. He used the leverage to rut harder against Bokuto. Bokuto’s eyes fluttered open, then closed again as he groaned louder. His hands came up to clutch at Akaashi’s hips, helping him to move against him.  
  
“Fuck- harder,” Akaashi moaned, and Bokuto obliged. He gripped Akaashi tight by the hips and flipped them over, hiking Akaashi’s legs up around his waist in the process. Akaashi’s head bounced off the headboard, the pain snapping him into reality even as Bokuto thrust hard against him.  
  
Bokuto. The real Bokuto. Was awake.   
  
They were both awake.  
  
Akaashi swore, a surge of fear drowned out by absolute pleasure when Bokuto leaned down and bit into Akaashi’s neck, right where it met his shoulder. Akaashi swore again, throwing his head back and clutching at Bokuto’s shoulders. Bokuto growled against him, moving his hips faster. He started to suck at Akaashi’s skin, surely leaving a vivid mark. Akaashi’s vision whited out and he vaguely heard Bokuto whispering his name as he came, hard.  
  
When he came to, Bokuto was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. Akaashi was about to apologize, to reach up and hold Bokuto close and do anything to make it better when he shifted and came into contact with Bokuto’s very large and still very present erection.  
  
“Akaashi, I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I-” Bokuto sat back, hiding his face in his hands. “Oh my god, you must hate me,” he sobbed. Akaashi was torn between exasperation and utter fondness for this ridiculous boy. He shuffled forward on his knees until he could pull Bokuto’s hands away, holding them in his own.  
  
“Don’t apologize, Bokuto-san,” he murmured, kissing Bokuto’s forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his lips. Slowly and deliberately, he moved one hand to Bokuto’s chest and slid it down his torso, coming to a stop just above his waistband. “Just let me return the favor.” Bokuto swallowed hard and watched him with wide eyes. Akaashi moved his hand down, cupping Bokuto through his shorts.  
  
“No, wait, you don’t have to,” Bokuto sputtered, tugging at Akaashi’s wrist.  
  
“I want to,” Akaashi answered, leaning in close to kiss up Bokuto’s neck to his ear. “Let me make you feel good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty sequel?  
> Another smutty sequel.
> 
> Next chapter's gonna be pure and absolute filth, so be prepared for that.


	3. Chapter 3

10-4-15  
Prompt: Not Yet (pt 3)  
Pairing: BokuAka  
Rating: Explicit  
  
Akaashi flopped face-first onto the bed with a groan. Five straight hours of practice with the team, plus another three of spiking practice with Bokuto, and he was exhausted. Every single muscle hurt, but the ones in his arms and shoulders felt like they were going to revolt and leave his body altogether. He groaned louder when Bokuto came to kneel on the bed next to him.  
  
“C’mon, babe,” Bokuto murmured, running his fingers through his hair. “I just need you to sit up long enough to take your shirt off, and then I’ll give you a massage.”  
  
“You’d better,” Akaashi grumbled, but he did push himself up into something which might have resembled sitting. He lifted his arms petulantly, wincing at the pull. Bokuto grinned at him and lifted his shirt up and off, pressing a kiss to his cheek in the process. As soon as it was off Akaashi let himself flop back onto the bed.  
  
Bokuto chuckled lightly and ran a hand up Akaashi’s spine. “Alright, let me get the massage oil,” he said, moving away. Akaashi grunted and focused on the softness of the comforter under him. If Bokuto was as gentle as he normally was, Akaashi would probably fall asleep. He shuffled up the mattress enough to rest his head on a pillow.  
  
Bokuto returned a moment later and the bed dipped under his weight. He shuffled up to sit across Akaashi’s hips, setting one hand on the back of Akaashi’s neck while the other uncapped the bottle of massage oil. He poured a small pool into the dip of Akaashi’s spine and started working.  
  
Bokuto had such nice hands. They were big and warm and rough, but gentle whenever he touched Akaashi. They slid through the oil, spreading it evenly against the skin of Akaashi’s back before pausing to knead at his neck.   
  
Slowly the tension drained out of Akaashi. Bokuto worked from his neck to his shoulders, down his arms and back up, and onto the muscles of his back, turning Akaashi into a puddle of relaxation as he went. He lingered on the base of Akaashi’s spine, digging his thumbs into the divots there and making Akaashi moan. Bokuto chuckled and skipped down to the tops of his thighs, working efficiently. Akaashi mourned the loss of the long, tender touches, but it didn’t feel any less perfect. As Bokuto finished with his feet, Akaashi shifted, sure he was done. He murmured a thank-you, snuggling into his pillow, only to jolt to awareness as Bokuto tugged down his shorts.  
  
He got no other warning before Bokuto spread his ass cheeks and licked over his entrance. Akaashi swore and clawed at the sheets while Bokuto chuckled and lapped more intently. The vibrations from Bokuto’s laughter shot up Akaashi’s spine and Bokuto stiffened his tongue to push it in and shit Akaashi was already hard. He whined and pressed his hips back against Bokuto’s mouth.  
  
“Bokuto-san, slow down, I-” Akaashi gasped, but Bokuto only sped up. He heard a bottle click and a slick noise and a finger started prodding alongside his tongue. “You better have used the lube, Bokuto-san, and not the massage oil for that.” Bokuto huffed and tossed the bottle up near Akaashi’s head for his approval. Akaashi nodded and sank back into the heat and the lust as Bokuto continued his ministrations. That concern assuaged, Akaashi allowed himself to focus on the sensations as Bokuto added another finger and began licking between them. Akaashi muffled his moans in the pillow, clawing at the sheets near his head.   
  
Bokuto pulled back to lick and suckle at Akaashi’s balls, adding a third finger in his tongue’s place. Akaashi swore and tried to pull away from the touch, but Bokuto only hauled him back with his free hand.  
  
“Koutarou, stop,” Akaashi pleaded. “Stop, I’m close, I’m about to-” He could almost feel Bokuto rolling his eyes as he brought the hand that had been on his hip down to fist at Akaashi’s cock. He curled the fingers in his ass, tapping them against his prostate mercilessly. Akaashi howled as he came, slumping down against the mattress. Bokuto worked him through his orgasm, pulling away and stilling his fingers when Akaashi tipped into oversensitivity. He left them inside, however, unmoving.  
  
“You feeling up to more?” he asked, caressing Akaashi’s side gently. Akaashi hummed.  
  
“Gimme a minute,” he said. “Can we go hard tonight?”  
  
“You sure?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi nodded. “Alright, let me get the stuff.” Akaashi hummed happily and rolled over, stretching his arms out to either side. Bokuto came back a moment later with a box. He set it on the night stand, shuffling through its contents. “Do you want denial or oversensitivity tonight?” he asked almost absently. Akaashi hummed.   
  
“Oversensitivity,” he decided. Bokuto glanced at him with raised brows and he shrugged. “I don’t think I have the energy for denial,” he admitted. “Besides, you like it, and we don’t do it very often.”  
  
“Just because I like it doesn’t mean you have to do it,” Bokuto pointed out. Akaashi shrugged again.  
  
“I never said I didn’t like it,” he said. “Just not too often. I want to.” Bokuto nodded at that and dug through the box a little more.   
  
The atmosphere in the room grew tense as power started radiating off of Bokuto. He turned to the bed with a razor-sharp expression, holding up a pair of cuffs.  
  
“Put these on,” he said, holding them out. Akaashi took them from him and bent forward, securing the soft leather around first one, then the other ankle. When they were in place he sat up, waiting for the next command. Bokuto moved to the foot of the bed and moved the straps, spreading Akaashi’s legs as he attached them to the foot of the bed. He tightened them until Akaashi could only just feel the stretch in his thighs. Next, Bokuto took a matching pair and repeated the process with Akaashi’s wrists, leaving him spread-eagle on their bed. He brought a blindfold out of the box and held it up questioningly. Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto leaned forward to tie it in place.  
  
Akaashi’s body was tingling. The lack of sight made everything sharper, from the pull of the cuffs at his wrists and ankles to the sound of Bokuto rooting around in the box to the feel of the comforter soft under his back. He squirmed, letting himself feel just how well Bokuto had trapped him. A light slap at his hip stopped his movement, followed by a pull at his jaw. Akaashi tasted metal and moaned in pleasure as Bokuto fitted the ring gag in place. The bed dipped as Bokuto leaned up to push little cloth squares into each of Akaashi’s hand.  
  
“Right is red, left is yellow,” he whispered into Akaashi’s ear, his breath fanning across his neck and jaw and making him shiver. Akaashi nodded and Bokuto moved away.  
  
Akaashi was floating, void of sight and sound, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to tell where Bokuto was in the room. All he could do was wait, wait for Bokuto to return, wait for him to give Akaashi what he wanted.  
  
“Such a pretty boy,” came a whisper near his ear. Akaashi whined.  
  
“Such a dirty little slut,” came the second whisper. The voice was deceptively soft around words that cut Akaashi like knives.   
  
“Look at you, so desperate.” Akaashi moaned, squeezing his eyes shut beneath the blindfold.  
  
“It’s okay,” Bokuto whispered. “I’ll give you what you want. I’ll fill that slutty hold of yours. Make you cry for it, make you beg. That’s all you want, isn’t it? All you’re good for.” Akaashi writhed against his bonds, aching to be touched. Bokuto chuckled, and Akaashi could hear him pulling away. He whimpered fruitlessly. He felt something long and slender and hard trail up the underside of his cock and he groaned. The wand was more familiar than Akaashi cared to remember, a relic carried over from the days before he and Bokuto had started exploring each other this way. Bokuto pressed the bulbous tip firmly against Akaashi’s slit, then thumbed the vibrations on. Akaashi sobbed, trying to pull away from the touch but Bokuto was brutal. He kept the toy pressed firmly in place while he brought a hand down to cup Akaashi’s balls, squeezing them gently.   
  
After a moment Bokuto slid the wand down the side of Akaashi’s cock, nestling it in the space between the base and his balls and then moving it down to slide it into his ass. Akaashi trembled with pleasure and relief.   
  
The relief lasted only a moment, however, before Bokuto was sliding his next toy into place just under Akaashi’s head. He strapped the toy down tightly before turning it on at a low setting. Akaashi arched off the bed as well as he was able in the position, whining with pleasure. Bokuto hummed softly, stroking Akaashi’s jaw.  
  
“Not enough?” he murmured. “Not satisfied with just that, are you? A greedy slut like you needs more, hm? Answer me, Keiji.” Akaashi moaned, only to receive a light smack to the balls. “I said answer me, Keiji,” Bokuto commanded.   
  
“Eeuushh,” Akaashi attempted, unable to form the word properly around the gag. Bokuto seemed satisfied, however, because he pressed the wand in a little deeper. He drew his thumb across the vibrator strapped to Akaashi’s cock, ramping up the stimulation. Akaashi came with a shout, shuddering wildly when Bokuto didn’t ease up, but rather pressed the wand hard against his prostate. Tears leaked out of Akaashi’s eyes, rolling under the blindfold and down his cheeks. Bokuto remained silent until Akaashi relaxed, his cock still twitching every now and then.  
  
“Two,” he said softly. He drew a hand up Akaashi’s thigh, massaging the hollow of his hip.  
  
This was always Akaashi’s favorite part when they played like this. Every nerve in his body was singing, and Bokuto was using that to his advantage. He pulled his hand away, only to bring it down hard on Akaashi’s hip. He drew his nails down Akaashi’s ribs. He caressed Akaashi’s forehead. He kissed Akaashi’s calves. He was everywhere at once, moving from one erogenous zone to the next with a speed that left Akaashi dizzy and half-hard. The vibration on his cock was starting to hurt, but he loved that edge of pain. He loved it even more when the wand slipped out of him and Bokuto plunged in.  
  
“Look at you, already hard again,” Bokuto said. He gripped Akaashi’s cock, making him whimper at the touch. He pulled out and thrust back in at a brutal pace, fisting Akaashi tightly in the same rhythm. “Such a desperate little whore. Sucking me in like you never want me to leave.” Bokuto thrust faster, deliberately missing Akaashi’s prostate. He paused his hand at the head of Akaashi’s cock, and everything stopped.  
  
“Keiji,” Bokuto whispered. “I have a treat for you.” Akaashi made a small, desperate noise, and Bokuto chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it,” he said. “Just what a desperate slut like you needs.” Something pressed at the place where they were joined, and Akaashi’s eyes flew open. Before he could process what was happening, Bokuto turned on the vibrator on his cock and slid the wand in along side himself and started thrusting and stroking and Akaashi screamed and came again. Bokuto didn’t slow, didn’t heed Akaashi’s pained sobs or he way he was writhing in his bonds. He ignored the tears sliding down Akaashi’s cheeks, only leaning down to latch his lips around one of Akaashi’s nipples. Akaashi took a shuddering breath and tried to regain his lost clarity.  
  
It hurt. It was too much. It was perfect. The pain of Bokuto fisting his oversensitive cock and thrusting into him and pushing the wand against his prostate with every shove was wonderful. The sharp stabs of pleasure from the vibrators and from Bokuto biting down on his nipple were horrible. Akaashi floated between pleasure and pain too quickly to comprehend, darting from one to the other and back again until he had no idea which was which and why he had ever been hesitant about this.  
  
Bokuto’s thrusts grew wild and uncontrolled. He gripped Akaashi’s hip hard and slammed into him one last time. Akaashi whimpered at the spill of warmth within him, at the way Bokuto eased out and pulled the vibrator off his cock. He left the wand in place, buzzing dully in Akaashi’s too-loose entrance. Before Akaashi could protest, a warm, wet mouth descended around his cock, sucking hard. Bokuto worked his head up and down steadily, lapping at his head and tracing the veins along the shaft with the tip of his tongue. He breathed heavily through his nose, the hot air stirring the hairs on Akaashi’s pelvis. With one abrupt movement, Bokuto sank down all the way, plunging Akaashi to the back of his throat. He swallowed several times in rapid succession, just enough to throw Akaashi over the edge once more.  He came, a few weak dribbles down the back of Bokuto’s throat, but it was enough to throw him into a floating unawareness.  
  
He could feel Bokuto moving around him, pulling off the cuffs and unfastening the ring gag. He felt Bokuto’s gentle fingertips keeping his eyes closed as he removed the blindfold. He could feel Bokuto cradling him close to his chest, humming as he rocked them back and forth. But it didn’t matter.  
  
Nothing mattered. All that existed was Akaashi and Bokuto and the thrumming pleasure and exhaustion and the void that they all floated in together.   
  
Slowly, pieces of that void fell away. He could hear Bokuto’s breathing and the little tune he always started humming after a scene. He could smell the sweat and cum in the room, the heavy atmosphere of really good sex. He could taste the lingering effect of the gag against the dryness of his tongue, and then the straw and the cool, sweet water that Bokuto coaxed him into drinking.  
  
He opened his eyes enough to blink hazily and what little of Bokuto he could see. He nudged his head up against Bokuto’s collar bone and hummed softly.  
  
“Hey,” Bokuto whispered. “Welcome back, beautiful.” Akaashi smiled and nudged Bokuto again. “Do you want to come with me while I draw a bath?” Akaashi nodded and Bokuto scooped him up, carrying him to the bathroom.   
  
Bokuto started the bath and then the shower, holding Akaashi up against him as he rinsed off all the sweat and the cum from the night. He massaged soap into his skin, washing it away with tender care. When Akaashi was clean, he lowered him carefully into the tub and sat behind him.  
  
“I can’t believe I still have that wand vibrator,” he said sometime later when he was leaning back against Bokuto’s chest, relaxing in the hot water. “You know, I bought it when I thought you didn’t want to have sex with me.” Bokuto laughed and tightened his arms around Akaashi’s waist.  
  
“Thank god that’s over,” he chuckled. “How you feeling?” Akaashi hummed.  
  
“Good,” he said. “How’s your throat?”   
  
“A little sore,” Bokuto said with a shrug. “It’ll be fine by morning.” Akaashi smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
“I love you, Koutarou,” he mumbled. Bokuto said something in return, but Akaashi was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more smutty sequels.  
> Darn.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
